Three-Dimensional Integrated Circuits (3DICs) are commonly used to break the barriers of Two-Dimensional (2D) circuits. In 3DICs, two or more package components are stacked, wherein the package components include device dies that comprise Through-Substrate Vias (TSVs), interposers, package substrates, and the like.
Among the existing package components are interposers. An interposer includes a substrate, and TSVs formed in a substrate. Connectors are formed on both sides of the substrate, and are interconnected through the TSVs. The interposers are used for interconnection purposes, and do not include active devices therein.